


Whispers

by anotherbuskitten



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 04:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/858025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherbuskitten/pseuds/anotherbuskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He considers refusing but this is all he has left and --</p>
<p>--he has had this dream five times in the past month.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

He almost says no but his friends are dead and he has never been able to stop Grantaire, except when he has; when he pushes too hard on things he knows are barely holding together as it is, and even then the man returns the next time exactly the same.

His thoughts rush past in a swirling, twisted mess and he moves slightly to make room for the other and --

\-- the touch of R’s fingers feel like a promise and the last thing he feels is the need in the skin and the last thing he sees is Grantaire’s hair illuminated by the flash of gunfire and --

\-- he wakes, heart pounding and covered in sweat, confused and worried but he knows no one by the name of Grantaire, or R and he has never died; certainly not by gunshot, certainly not in a room covered in maps on top of a café in Paris holding hands with a drunk who is whispering --

\-- how does he know it was Paris in his dream? The entire spectre had lasted merely seconds, there had been nothing Parisian he could see or hear or smell but --

\-- But of course it was Paris, Paris is the heart of France and France is home, is she not?

France is home, he knows this. Her name is written in his heart; branded so deep nothing, not a new world or new dreams, can tear her away. She is home and she is all he needs and --

\-- there is a boy with dark curly hair and blue-green eyes and paint streaks on his skin and his mouth is shaped to begin whispering --

\-- whispering to him. Whispering words he cannot hear.


End file.
